Operational Training Site
by Theresa471
Summary: Revised Version. Crane and his group from the Seaview are sent to a reality-based training site in Canada.


Operational Training Site Prequel to Dream-World

Year 2016 December

Captain Log's

Captain Lee Crane

Santa Barbara, California 1400 hrs.

/

I am currently heading for Ontario, Canada for a special training exercise. Along with six other crew members from the Seaview.

Admiral Nelson tells me the place is called Reality world. For which the site deals with visualizations, where each team will deal with different situations and landscapes along with how they decide to react. As for why, it's called Reality world. It's beyond me at this time.

And what I understand after reading the information package. The team and myself will be entering into an area that is filled with the Amazon jungle, along with all types of insects and animals. As it should be interesting never the less. To go through with this reality base program.

I have chosen the following members to join me.

Starting with Stan Kowalski, and his brother, Stu Riley for his sharp shooting skills. Crew member Ron Hanson and ex Navy Seal Communications Officer Julieanna Moore for her skills in blow darting, Karate and sharp shooting. And most of all Chief Sharkey for his combat skills in fighting, explosives, and laser rifles.

I have already contacted, the program director Dr. Zak Wellington. To let him know that the team from the Seaview will be arriving tonight by the Flying Sub One.

Dr. Wellington tells me that his assistant, Dr. Judith Smiths will be over seeing the training for all of the test sites. One thing for sure, it's going to make Stu Riley happy that a woman is in charge for a change.

/

Some time later at the Crane's home five miles away from the Institute grounds.

Lee Crane was having to be going over the training site with his wife Rose Marie. While sitting outside of the beach house.. Since the weather for this time of the year has been really nice in the high sixties.

"Why Lee, has the Admiral decided to do the training in the first place, for this time of the year?" While she looks on for his reaction mostly.

"The Admiral felt it was necessary to keep his crew members on there toes with something like the training site." As he playfully looks on towards his wife.

"How long Lee will the training last?" While moving over from her beach chair to sneak in a quick kiss to his cheek. She really didn't want to interrupt with his playing with her in the first place.

"That depends on how well all of us handle the situations, and I do know it won't be an easy task at hand Rose."

"When do you leave?" As She whispers very quietly to her husband of three years.

"Tonight Rose Marie; Admiral Nelson wants us to fly out in two hours, so that we will begin first thing in the morning.

"Well in that case Lee. lets go, get yourself ready for the trip." While she gingerly gets off the beach chair.

"Dr. Wellington's assistant has rooms waiting for us, once we arrive at the site in Ontario, Canada, The 4th Canada Division Training Center."

"Good!" While dragging her husband into the beach house to get things ready for the flight.

/

It was still relative early at the training site. Dr. Judith Smiths was going over the simulations, having to making sure that all goes well for tomorrow. She wanted everything perfect!

When she was just about ready to leave. she noticed a red light on one of the control panels noticing that it just might be a glitch. or something.

As she goes to check the one simulation site, since the one team from the Washington D.C. area was still inside, and won't be leaving for a few days. While the Seaview people will be using the other test sites.

When she goes over to look at the video camera inside, everything seems find to her. It was at this point she decides to turn off the video feed, before heading on out for the rest of the evening.

However inside the simulation. It was a different story. It showed that all three of the team members were dead from a unknown source. Having to looked like they were attacked by an animal that just torn the bodies too pieces.

/

It was around 11 P.M. When Captain Lee Crane, and his team arrived at the training site. Having landed on the top of the helipad, as it was still some what windy at the moment.

It was at this point one of the guides came out from the entrance to greet the group.

Lee Crane and his group walked out of the flying sub hatchway to meet up with there guide.

"Captain Crane, I'm James Kirkland, I will be taking all of you to your rooms." As the group starts moving behind the guide carrying there equipment moving quickly to get away from the wind having to be on the top of the helipad rooftop.

Inside his room. Lee made sure everything was all set for tomorrow morning. He was mostly exhausted after the flight, even though he was flying all the way during the three hours at super sonic speeds. Even when two of his crew members had asked to help out, for which he refused.

A few minutes later.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come!", he said while placing the last of his items onto the double bed.

Chief Sharkey walks in to check on the Captain and his friend.

"What's up Chief?" As he muses with him overall.

"Just making sure Skipper that everything is in order for tomorrow morning." He asked softly.

"Yes, Sharkey it is. Is there anything else Chief?" He

was exhausted and needed to sleep very badly. Since he did asked any way.

"All right Skipper, I will say good night!" He leaves the room, by closing the door. Even though Sharkey could sense something wasn't right with the Skipper.

Lee Crane goes to lock the door for the rest of the night. Along with drifting off to asleep right away, once hitting the bed and getting under the soft blue blanket to keep him warm from the chill he had for quite some time.

/

Having to feel much better in the morning. Lee Crane goes into the bathroom to take a quick hot shower, along with a meal down stairs to meet up with the group.

Everyone including Riley seemed to be in a good mood.

He was laughing at one of Stan Kowalski's jokes, as his brother was trying to stay neutral at the moment, along with Julieanna Moore wanting to have the simulation over with already.

A few minutes later.

Dr. Judith Smiths walks over to introduce herself to the entire group knowing that they would be having breakfast.

Right away Stu Riley took a great interest in the woman having to be in her early fifties, light wavy brown hair with emerald eyes, and a body that can kill by his standards.

She was able to explain the simulation to the group looking on. Captain Crane, Stan Kowalski and his brother would be together. While Chief Sharkey, Ron Hanson and Communications Officer Moore will be in the other.

You all know everyone what to expect, since the visualization will be some what real to your brain wave patterns, so what ever happens, you need to very quickly too adjust to the changes.

/

Some time later.

Lee, Stan and Thomas Kowalski were already inside. With the simulation having to the Amazon jungle with all kinds of insects, heat and animals mostly Howler monkey's at the moment from what they can see. For which they can grow from two feet to four feet at times.

Since It was dark inside, with the full moon shining down on the three members of the Seaview.

They were able to settle down with getting there tents made up before going forward into the forest.

All three of the members had to spray bug repellent onto there bodies. To help stop from getting bitten from the mosquito's and the yellow jackets that were running rampart at the moment to drive them crazy.

Lee and his men, started there exercise, the same for the second group involved with being in South Africa, with a safari, along with the heat from the blazing sun of the early morning to be really realistic.

As it was same with the insects along with the oppressive heat as well.

Sharkey and Julieanna were already uncomfortable from the heat having to be driving in the four wheel drive with Ron Hanson as well. The ride having to be using the jeep was very bumpy to add into the discomfort. Since Hanson was driving while looking at the map.

At the moment.

The both of them could do nothing at all while just watching the landscape keep changing.

/

Meanwhile on the outside of the simulation. Dr. Judith Smiths was having a hard time trying to figure out why the Washington, D.C. group haven't been seen on the camera in her office. She was worried that something might of went wrong inside, ever since she noticed the glitch last night.

It was at this point.

she went to called Dr. Wellington in his office to open up the simulation as soon as possible.

She was afraid that there was bad news, once they walked inside the site.

/

Lee Crane was having a hard time trying to get through all of the trees. Since he basically didn't have a long blade to cut the limbs. The same for all of the others with him. As he continued on moving slowly.

A minute later. He heard Kowalski's rifle go off, as he was shooting at something through the trees.

He runs over to the both crew members. With Stan running after what ever it was in the trees.

"What was it?" He said trying to catch his breath from the oppressive heat even at night from the simulation.

"Skipper!; It looked to be some sort of Howler monkey, for which it had such a holler from the noise, it was making." Kowalski replied to Lee Crane.

"Well. It looked like its gone now." While taking a quick breather from the heat.

A minute later.

He orders the group to start moving ahead, while not liking the situation at the moment.

/

Dr. Wellington having called the military police, after finding the three bodies inside the simulation torn apart by something they couldn't understand.

He had advised Judith Smiths on what had happen.

When she arrived coming from her office very quickly.

The local county coroner had just arrived to check out the scene. As with the military police, since it's part of there jurisdiction.

She just couldn't believe it. She was able to give her statement in regard to what might of happen to the group.

But when the simulation was shut down inside, they could not find anything, other then the fact that a large hole was cut through the wall, that was going though to the other two sites with the Seaview members.

/

Lee Crane and his team needed to take a break before heading back to there tents for the rest of the evening. The moon was starting to disappeared, while the group continued on with the flashlights to find there way now. Along with the environment still basically the same inside.

It's been several hours now since both the groups have been inside the sites.

After a short break, since Lee and the others were not talking as much having to be tire.

It was at this point, all three heard a loud noise coming from the bushes. They had no idea what it was at the moment.

Then all of a sudden. Something came at Lee Crane looking like a huge monkey going after him, as Crane started to scream from the pain from the creature that was going after him.

Stan and his brother started to shoot there rifles, but had to be careful not to hit the captain. As Lee was trying to fight the creature off him, as his back, arms were being cut by the hands of the huge animal having to be very strong for its size.

Crane heard the shots being fired. Once he was able to get away. He was bleeding and needed attention right away from the damage being done.

Three shots were fired from there rifles as the Howler monkey dropped to the ground dead.

It was at this point, they saw that the simulation had ended. Along with the door opening, while running in Wellington, Smiths and the military police to see if the Seaview group were fine.

Once the authorities had seen the injured Captain Crane, they had to call for an ambulance along with a stretcher to place him on. While by passing the dead animal that was on the floor now that the simulation had ended.

Chief Sharkey and the others came running in, after they heard the bad news coming from there site next door.

/

Epilogue

Captain Lee Crane suffered minor injuries for which he was very lucky. Basically just his back, and right arm was touched by the monkey for which turned out, was real!

He is currently residing at the Ontario, military base hospital for a few days, and then will head on home to Santa Barbara, California.

As for how the Howler Monkey had gotten inside without being noticed, the military are currently investigating the entire matter, along with the killing of the dead military personnel found in the other site from Washington D.C..

The rest of the team had the options to continued on with the simulation or go back to the Seaview.

Everyone agreed to continue on with the simulation for two more days, until after the Captain is released from the hospital.

It also gave Stu Riley the chance to get to know Judith Smiths much better, since she decided to join the group for the first time.

The end


End file.
